


That Day I'll Burn this Whole Place Down (When the Circus Comes to Town)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa invites Annie to a circus, but that ain't the only tent in town.</p><p>(And by that, I mean lesbian lady boners.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day I'll Burn this Whole Place Down (When the Circus Comes to Town)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from this song: 'when the circus comes to town' ~ phish

It was so stupid. So, very stupid. Rings of fire. Clowns that end up half-dead by the end of the night. Lions that go rogue and almost eat their “lion tamer.” Okay, so maybe it wasn’t that stupid. Any time idiots almost kill themselves with their stupidity is a good night. (And that’s every night when you bunk with Bertholdt and Reiner.) And being out with Mikasa didn’t do exactly anything to make it worse.

Okay, well, maybe she wasn’t out with Mikasa. But the dark-haired warrior princess was in the crowd, and as was Annie. So, basically, Annie was out with Mikasa.

When the “trained professionals” carted out the world’s smallest titan (and Hanji promptly ran into the ring to pet it), Mikasa stood up and went outside, presumably to escape the hoots and shouts of her friends. When she came back, however, she walked to the opposite aisle and took a seat next to Annie.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Mikasa…"  _Smooth. Wow._ "So much for the ‘Best Circus in Rose,’ eh?"

"I don’t know…" Mikasa glanced at Annie, before turning back to the show. (Stagehands were now trying to force Hanji off the stage; needless to say, they weren’t succeeding.) "I find it amusing."

 _Great job, Annie. Offend Mikasa. Wow._  They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few more moments, before Mikasa finally had had enough. “I’m gonna… go…”

"Oh, yeah, sure!"  _Dammit, I replied too quickly! She’s gonna think I don’t like her…_ "Um, I should probably be going, too. Bertholdt’s probably set the place on fire by now, so…"

"Oh, ok… Hey, do you like him?” Mikasa said, actually interested.

"Like Bertholdt?” Even the notion was enough to make her laugh. “Hell, no. He’s too tall, and stupid, and manly.”

"Oh… I’m not into guys, either," Mikasa said, placing a hand on Annie’s knee before standing and walking back to Armin and Eren, who were now having a circus peanut fight.

_She likes me._

~o8o~

The next day, in training, despite all of Shadis’s shouting, Annie couldn’t stop looking at Mikasa. Because of this, Annie stumbled one too many times and was beaten. By  _Reiner._  Thankfully, Mikasa didn’t notice any of the blonde’s slip-ups, as she was too busy mangling the limbs of her own unlucky opponents.

By the end of the training session, Annie was drenched in sweat, not from exertion, but from very energetic butterflies doing laps around her stomach.

"Hey, Annie!" When she turned around, she saw that Mikasa was jogging towards her. "The circus is still in town, and they are doing a different show tonight since Hanji-san seriously injured several of the performers." Annie was silent, unsure of what she should say to this. "Do you want to go again tonight, Annie?"

"Um…" Her stomach did a backflip. "I’ll think about it…"

"Great," Mikasa said, smiling and placing a hand on Annie’s shoulder. "See you later, Annie." She then turned back to catch up with Armin and Eren, who were heading in the opposite direction.

 _What am I doing?!_  Annie turned around. “Mikasa! I’d love to!” The taller girl smiled and winked, before walking around the corner.

The butterflies in Annie’s stomach were now soaring on 3DMG.

~o8o~

As she walked into the enormous, red-and-white-striped tent, she was immersed in the smells of roasted nuts, dusty latex, and an underlying essence of horseshit. It reminded her of home. Excited kids brushed past her on their way to their seats, and Annie had to resist her reflex to defend herself. If she was already on edge, how would she ever handle physically sitting next to Mikasa?

Fortunately, being around her actually seemed to put Annie at ease.  _It must be something about how calm she is all the time…_  She decided that it wouldn’t even be too outlandish for Mikasa to be able to hear the heavy pound of Annie’s heart over the sound of the screaming crowd. She rubbed her palms restlessly against her thighs and tried to enjoy the acts, but just knowing that Mikasa, in all her beautiful glory, was sitting right beside her was somehow the best part of the show.

Although, the show did have its good parts. Even though Hanji was banned from returning to the circus after her impromptu performance with the titan, she still affected the titan act. When they carted out the little fella, he was dressed in enormous clothing made out of curtains and bedsheets. (When asked about it later, she responded that, “He looked cold!”)

Next to where the (mad) scientist would be sitting was Lance Corporal Levi, as bored as ever, and Commander Erwin. The crowd watched as the ringmaster turned to them, and two clowns walked in their direction.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Corporal Levi shouted as the clowns lifted him and carried him to the center of the ring.

“Behold!” The ringmaster cried, “The shortest man in the world!”

“Fuck you,” he said, flicking off the top-hatted man. Levi struggled, but the clowns had a good hold on him. Eventually, Commander Erwin had to come collect him and take him back to their seats. It was very amusing.

Annie even heard Mikasa laugh.

It was the most beautiful sound she has ever heard.

Okay, so maybe that is a little melodramatic, but knowing that Mikasa was enjoying herself really did make Annie even happier. They were both in a good mood when they left the circus tent, smelling of popcorn and candy.

“Thank you for coming with me, Annie. I had a good time.” Mikasa leaned down and kissed the shorter girl on the cheek. Before Annie could react, however, Mikasa was saying, “I didn’t bring Eren and Armin with me, and they’re probably wreaking havoc as we speak, so I need to get home to check on them.” She began to walk away, and, without looking back, said, “See you later, Leonhardt.”

Annie heard sniggering behind her, and turned to see Bertholdt and Reiner trying to hide their giggles. “Never speak of this again,” she growled, and stomped off in the direction of the exit.

Annie just went on a date with Mikasa.

_She kissed me._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for giving me your time!! 
> 
> originally on tumblr at [crackcocainefics](http://crackcocainefics.tumblr.com)


End file.
